blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cyanide3
Welcome and about that question Hi! This is NOS Sterling, the admin here at Blue Bomber Comics Wiki. And the question you asked on this wiki, this is the original one and yes, it is the wiki you're looking for on everything on the Archie Mega Man Series. However, Mega-Man-Comics wiki is a Sandbox wiki of Blue Bomber Comics Wiki (BBCW) and that's okay since I had the same thought as you have until I asked BlueSpeeder, who made this wiki and the Sandbox wiki. Mega Man Comics Wiki is normally used to test some stuff for BBCW in case we don't want to mess it up here. Yes, we are more active here, despite for the fact I'm very busy with High School, but feel free to put in some stuff that it can be helpful, that would be a good idea (make sure it fits our Manual of Style and other polices). Also, I do appreciated that we can add another version of this wiki in a different languages such as German (especially for the fact that I do speak some Spanish but I'm not good at it since I tend to forget) but I can't tell how it'll work. Thanks for the question and as always, welcome to Blue Bomber Comics Wiki. - NOS Sterling (talk) 7:38 PM; February 3, 2015 (UTC) : I understand about the Grammar mistakes, yea some of us are not good at though I'm a Native Speaker at English so I got the grammar mistakes covered. : As for the other things, I think the links for this wiki in Spanish and German should be as es.archie-megaman and de.archie-megaman so we don't have to confuse the othet Mega Man wikis in other languages. I can't explain the rest as of now. I got class so I'll tell ya more when I have lunch by 1 PM EST. - NOS Sterling (talk) 12:28 PM; February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re *For the URL Links on the German and Spanish version of this wiki, thats fine *On the last point... I'm a bit confused, can you please clarify it a bit more (like what I mean, can you make it a bit more understandable)? Are you asking me to ask someone who is part of the Mega Man Community (such as MMKB) who knows stuff on the Archie Mega Man Comics or just something eise?- NOS Sterling (talk) 6:19 PM; February 4, 2015 (UTC) The To-Do List Hey, its NOS. Sorry for being late on it but a few things I guess its left on the table *Plots for Issue other than MM #1-5 and a few is needed and its still empty. *I'll continue to work on Short Circuits but if I can't upload the pic, feel free to upload it if you can. *I recommend that you start working on the characters info and stuff other that its appearance (which I'll take care of) but I'll set some of them up. I'll work on the robot masters from Issues #1-4 if I can. Let me know if there's something that you want to add. Thanks. NOS Sterling (talk) 12:40 AM, March 24, 2015 (UTC) : Its okay for you to upload them but I will work on the plot on them. : Also, I do have a comic info box (such as the one I have from First Issue) which is in use but it'll be great for a character info box to be included as well. Got school by now so I'll talk with ya later... NOS Sterling (talk) 11:24 AM, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Just Stopping by S'up. Its Bass, speaking on the behalf of NOS. He's Kinda busy with my last months of School but he'll be at BBCW for the most part here. Yet, feel free to work on the Worlds Unite Artilces and other stuff as the anticipation goes up. He'll also post the Short Circuits for Issue 48 if I got the time soon. Until he comes in and just finds me somewhere before Dr. Wily hits me up, just let him know if you got something or a question to ask. Bass Out. Bass, the Strongest of all... 11:36 PM, April 20, 2015 (UTC) : XD (I should have been Bass/Forte as of now, lol). And alright. Just let me know if something goes wrong. NOS Sterling (Talk) 10:52 AM, April 21, 2015 (UTC)